


Final Farewell

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Possession, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Chuck wants to hurt Sam for daring to shot him and to bind them together and slowly steal his powers and he thinks he has found the perfect way. He forgets though there is only one person Sam will let the world burn for.





	Final Farewell

Chuck wanted to hurt Sam, how dare that _hunter_ not only shoots him but is slowly taking his powers from him. Amara is right he can’t leave this universe and the longer he has this wound the more he loses his powers to Sam and the last thing he wants is to be mortal. 

“I am going to make you hurt Sam Winchester.” 

* * *

Sam didn’t like it staying back with Rowena while Dean was out there with the demon in Jack’s body and Castiel with his backup. It should be him watching Dean’s back but he knows that since he shot Chuck that Dean has been in overprotective worried mode and he wants to keep Sam as safe as possible. 

“Sam, is that really you?” 

Sam was instantly on guard as he turned to face Rowena and he knew that it was no longer the witch in control, he could sense two souls within Rowena’s body, one being pushed down as another commanded the body. “I don’t know who you are but if you know who I am then you should know that I am not someone to mess with.” 

A soft loving smile spread across Rowena’s face. “I do know you, Sam. But not like this, I knew you when you were a hopeful law student who I thought I would spend the rest of my life with.” 

It couldn’t be? 

“Jess?” Sam felt his chest tighten it had been so long since he last thought about Jess, he would always love her but he had moved on his life was and always would be entwined with Dean’s. 

“I’m so glad you remember me. Chuck or God brought me back, he said he could bring me back so we could be together again.” Reaching up she wiped the tears that began to fall from Sam’s eyes. “But I don’t want you to not when it means letting the world burn to save me. Besides I am not the one you love enough to place above the world.” 

Sam knew that Jess was right there was only one person he would place above the world, the one who he fought back Lucifer for and was willing to spend eternity in the cage for and who he bonded himself heart, body, and soul to in a church when he heard Dean’s pleas for him to stop the trails. “I love you Jess and I was happy with you. But Dean is out there right now and I can’t lose him. I already know I can live without you but without Dean I know I will never be whole. I’m so sorry Jess and I hope you return to peace where you belong but I need to keep Dean safe, he is my everything.” 

A understand look that was so Jess appeared on Rowena’s face, “I understand Sam. He is your soulmate and he is the one you would let the world burn if it meant saving him.” 

Closing the distance Jess placed a soft kiss on Sam’s cheek it was a farewell kiss that they both needed to bring closure to them. 

“I wish I could send you back to heaven Jess, you didn’t deserve to be dragged into all of this.” Sam hated Chuck for dragging Jess into this. 

Rowena jerked and Sam caught her his eyes going wide as he spotted Jess standing before him just like the last time he saw her dressed in a white gown her blond hair glowing, she smiled one last time at him before her soul faded and he could feel it she had returned to the heaven she had been cast out of by Chuck in order to break him. 

“Dean is not going to like this.” 


End file.
